Fenómeno shipper
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: "¿Sabes, Gray? No deberías darle mucha importancia a lo que dicen en las redes sociales. Si lo haces, te volverás loco." Las palabras de Lucy resonaban en su mente con insistencia. Porque era verdad; estaba enloqueciendo. ¡Y todo por culpa de Mirajane y de Twitter! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal idea? Sólo esperaba que Lyon se mantuviera al margen. Gruvia. Leve Nalu, Gale y Jerza.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de nuestro trolleador más querido: Mashima Hiro.**

**Advertencia: a pesar de ser un UA, contiene spoilers de la saga de Tártaros, más concretamente de la revelación de la identidad de Silver y Mika. Perdón si algunas partes quedan un tanto OoC. Leve mención de Rave Master.**

**F**enómeno shipper.

.

**.**

.

_«_**_—_**_¿Sabes, Gray? No deberías darle mucha importancia a lo que dicen en las redes sociales. Si lo haces, te volverás loco.»_

Las palabras de Lucy resonaban en su mente con insistencia. Porque era verdad; estaba enloqueciendo y eso le provocaba insomnio. Miró la hora en su despertador: las cinco de la madrugada. Hundió la cara en la almohada con un resoplido, no había dormido nada y su padre entraría en dos hora a su cuarto para llamarlo.

¿La razón de su falta de sueño? Fácil: una encuesta hecha por sus compañeros de clase en Twitter y... Juvia Loxar.

Todo empezó cuando Mirajane propuso la idea, a la que llamó fenómeno _shipper_, en clase: ella publicaría una serie de tweets en los que mencionaría las parejas formadas por los alumnos de último año que ella _shippeaba_. Podían encontrarse combinaciones bastante absurdas, por ejemplo: en una de las publicaciones de Mirajane aparecían como pareja Happy y Charle... los gatos de Natsu y Wendy.

El asunto no le importaba en absoluto hasta que miró sus notificaciones en Twitter. Deseó no haber tocado ni el móvil ni el ordenador en todo el día. Sesenta; todas del mismo tema. Aún recordaba la sensación que le había provocado el asunto en la boca del estómago.

Estirando el brazo, cogió el móvil a ciegas de la mesilla de noche. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar la pantalla y observó las notificaciones de nuevo:

_**Erza Scarlet, Luce H Dragneel, Miss Loxar **y 46 personas más Retwitearon un tweet en el que fuiste mencionado_

"_¡Vamos con los siguientes! ¡Ésta vez será una batalla! _

_RT :_ _"arroba"G_Fullbuster y "arroba"JuviaLoxar._

_Fav: "arroba"IceLyon y "arroba"JuviaLoxar."_

_**Lyon Vastia, Jura, Lamia S. Club **y 7 personas más marcaron como favorito un tweet en el que fuiste mencionado_

"_¡Vamos con los siguientes! ¡Ésta vez será una batalla! _

_RT : "arroba"G_Fullbuster y "arroba"JuviaLoxar._

_Fav: "arroba"IceLyon y "arroba"JuviaLoxar."_

_**Mira Dreyar.** "arroba"MirajaneS_

_Hace 6h: "¡Vamos con los siguientes! ¡Ésta vez será una batalla! _

_RT : "arroba"G_Fullbuster y "arroba"JuviaLoxar. _

_Fav: "arroba"IceLyon y "arroba"JuviaLoxar."_

Maldijo a Mirajane mentalmente, soltó el teléfono con un suave gruñido y volvió a enterrar la cara en el almohadón. A cuarenta y nueve personas. A unas jodidas cuarenta y nueve personas les gustaba la pareja que hacía con Juvia, a ella incluso. Aunque Gray reconocía que sentía _algo_ por su compañera de clase y a veces acosadora personal, no estaban saliendo. Oficialmente, no tenían nada. Todo sería más sencillo si a la mayor de los Strauss no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer de Celestina.

Después de varios suspiros y de vueltas en la cama Gray se quedó dormido.

* * *

Su padre lo despertó a las siete en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto más tarde. Se levantó rápido, pues Silver tenía la manía de tirarle un cubo de agua con hielo si no le hacía caso en los primeros cinco minutos.

—Gray, el desayuno estará en media hora, no tardes —comentó jovialmente su progenitor dándose la vuelta—. Por cierto, tienes cara de muerto, hijo mio. —Y salió de su cuarto tarareando una alegre cancioncilla.

A pesar del sueño y del cansancio se duchó y vistió a tiempo para el desayuno. Después fue a la cocina. Su padre estaba terminando de dejar las dos tazas y las tostadas en la mesa. Se sentó y se llevó el café a la boca. El mayor imitó su acción mientras empezaba a leer el periódico del día. Después del primer sorbo, Gray masculló un "buenos días".

Silver arqueó una ceja ante la actitud de su hijo sin dejar de ojear las noticias. Normalmente era algo serio y gruñón por las mañanas, pero ese parecía algo más irritado de lo normal. Sin embargo se abstuvo de preguntar pues seguramente le pondría de peor humor. Suspiró al ver a Gray levantarse y despedirse para ir al instituto. Le deseó buen día y volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico.

Por otro lado, el moreno salió de casa consultando la pantalla del móvil. Las notificaciones iban en aumento y hacía ya tiempo que votaba gente de cursos menores. La votación iba ya sesenta y siete a quince. Seguramente su primo Lyon estaría de los nervios, la derrota era aplastante. Aceleró el paso con la intención de llegar de los primeros a clase y así evitar miradas curiosas.

Al llegar al instituto fue directamente a su aula y se asomó ligeramente para comprobar si era el primero en llegar. Tuvo suerte. Un poco más animado fue a su sitio y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en la mesa. A lo mejor podría dormir algo antes del comienzo de la jornada lectiva.

Desechó esa opción cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Hey, Princesita helada! ¿Qué piensas hacer con el tema de Twitter? —preguntó de forma burlona al que rápidamente reconoció como su mejor amigo y rival.

—Cállate, Cerebro de humo —volvió a emitir un gruñido.

Natsu comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Era extraño que ellos dos llegaran temprano, no obstante ambos lo hicieron gracias a los tweets de Mirajane. El chico de pelo rosa sabía que Gray necesitaba hablar con él sin que nadie los interrumpiese, así que se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. A pesar de pelearse tanto, se conocían muy bien.

—A Lucy y a mí también nos ha mencionado en uno. —Natsu se sentó en la mesa de en frente, mirando a Gray de forma despreocupada.

—Ya, pero Lucy y tú sí que sois pareja... desde hace bastante tiempo, además —replicó alzando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada y sonriendo ampliamente. Era verdad, no iba a negarlo. Él y la rubia llevaban saliendo ya un año y por ahora eran una de las parejas más estables del su curso.

—No es tan malo, por lo menos le estás ganando a Lyon. No me digas que no no te gusta Juvia porque sé que es mentira. Te lo noto demasiado, Cubito de hielo.

Antes de que Gray pudiera objetar algo o se lanzase para golpear a Natsu, dos personas entraron por la puerta. Gajeel y Jellal. El Redfox parecía igual de afectado que él, por lo que Gray supuso que Mirajane le había hecho algo parecido.

—Vaya, así que Gray está de tan mal humor como Gajeel —comentó Jellal soltando sus cosas en su asiento—. No es tan malo, además, Gajeel; tú ya tenías planeado pedirle salir a Levy, Mira sólo te ha dado un empujoncito.

Los aludidos gruñeron por lo bajo, Natsu soltó una carcajada y el de pelo azul un risilla nerviosa. A partir de ese momento, la clase comenzó a llenarse.

Gray volvió a recostarse sobre su pupitre, pues empezó a recibir miradas de sus compañeros. La mayoría eran burlonas o pícaras. Frunció el ceño y ocultó el pequeño sonrojo que se formó en su cara con el pelo y los brazos. Quería que la tierra se abriese y lo tragase en ese instantes. Y supuso que esa situación se agudizaría cuando Juvia llegase gritando felizmente a los cuatros vientos cosas embarazosas sobre comenzar una relación o de lo feliz que era por que sus compañeros aceptaban la relación entre ambos. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Juvia no se presentó a clase ese día. Siendo viernes, dudaba encontrarse con ella hasta el lunes.

Al final de la jornada lectiva, Gray pudo observar como la mayoría de sus compañeros se marchaban y... como Gajeel se llevaba a rastras a una Levy un tanto sonrojada. Suspiró antes de acercarse a Lucy, Natsu y Erza para hablar un rato. El novio de la denominada Titania no estaba. Al parecer Jellal tenía que hacer cosas en el consejo estudiantil, puesto que rea el vicepresidente. Erza era la presidenta, así que se marchó poco después de una leve charla para ayudar a su novio. Como presidenta y vicepresidente la pelirroja y el chico del pelo azul formaban una de las parejas que servían de modelo a seguir para muchos alumnos. Sabía que Mirajane también los había mencionado en algún tweet.

Él, Natsu y Lucy salieron de clase. El moreno cogió aire antes de preguntar:

—Oye, Lucy, ¿tú sabes dónde está Juvia?

La rubia sonrió ampliamente antes de responder. Tras la respuesta ella y su novio observaron a Gray marcharse corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿La razón? Las palabras de Lucy habían vuelto a alterar su estado de ánimo.

_«__—Juvia, Levy, Erza, Wendy y yo veníamos juntas a clase cuando Lyon apareció de la nada y se llevó a Juvia. Quisimos detenerle pero nos tomó desprevenidas y cuando reaccionamos ya no estaban. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, sin embargo Erza no quería que te saltases las clases para impedir que Lyon y Juvia se quedaran a solas. Hace poco recibí un mensaje de Juvia diciendo que Lyon la estaba acompañando a casa y que la "salvásemos". Quise esperar a que me preguntases por ella para decírtelo. Perdón si he tardado.__»_

* * *

Por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido alejarse de Lyon en toda la mañana. Apreciaba al albino, mas éste arruinó sus planes de ese día antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerlos en marcha. Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Gray y gritar lo feliz que era gracias a todos los retweets que tenían ya —los cuales subían como la espuma, cosa que irritaba mucho a su acompañante—. Miró hacia un lado, distraída y sin hacerle mucho caso a las palabras de Lyon. El chico, al darse cuenta de lo ensimismada que estaba Juvia decidió darle un pequeño susto y la acorraló en la pared que tenían al lado.

Juvia cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que alguien interrumpiera la situación. Todo pasó muy rápido: primero oyó pasos apresurados, luego notó como algo apartaba a Lyon bruscamente y finalmente sintió un agarre firme pero no demasiado fuerte en su muñeca antes de que la persona que la había "salvado" comenzara a correr tirando de ella. Antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir los ojos escuchó una voz muy conocida y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho.

—¡Maldito Lyon!, ¡deja en paz a Juvia!

La silueta de Gray delante de ella era como un sueño y se preguntó si era otra de sus fantasías. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pero era demasiado real para ser un mero sueño. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la calle donde estaba la casa de la joven.

—Gray-sama... —llamó Juvia en un suspiro soñador, empezando a formar la imagen en su mente del moreno vestido de azul y montado en un corcel blanco—. Gracias por ayudar a Juvia.

Con más calma, caminaron hasta la casa de la chica. Al llegar a la entrada, Gray se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente, pensando en lo que hacer. Finalmente frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo antes de inclinarse y posar levemente sus labios sobre los de Juvia. El contacto duró unos segundos y después de que terminara el joven se apartó y empezó a caminar para volver a su casa dejando a una sonrojada Juvia mirando a la nada.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. —Gray se giró para mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado—. No te preocupes más por Lyon, tendré una charla con él para advertirle que no se vuelva a acercar a _mi novia_. Nos vemos más tarde, pasaré a buscarte esta noche.

Gray se alejó sin borrar su media sonrisa. No vio ni escuchó como una emocionaba Juvia entraba en su casa riendo tontamente, esperando ansiosa porque llegara la noche y tener una cita con su novio. ¡Su novio!, que bien sonaba.

Horas más tarde —y después de contárselo a su amigas— Juvia volvió a revolucionar Twitter al hacer oficial su relación con Gray. Si el fenómeno _shipper_ que Mirajane originó en esa red social había sido el detonante de su relación, también debía ser el primer lugar donde la noticia se hiciera oficial.

Definitivamente ese día y esa noche fueron de los mejores de su vida.

**_Miss Loxar _**_"arroba"__JuviaLoxar: "¡Oficialmente Juvia y Gray-sama son pareja!_

_"arroba"G_Fullbuster"_

**_Gray Fulbuster _**_retwiteó tu tweet:_

"_¡Oficialmente Juvia y Gray-sama son pareja!_

_"arroba"G_Fullbuster"_

* * *

_ —Hey, Juvia, estás muy distraída —comentó Gray mientras cogía en brazos a un dormido niño moreno que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del coche—. ¿Pasa algo?_

_ Juvia miró a su marido y sonrió con ternura al ver como sostenía con delicadeza a su hijo de cinco años. Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo y empezaba a caminar en dirección a su casa junto a Gray._

_ —No pasa nada, Juvia sólo estaba pensando en que pronto será el cumpleaños de Hamrio y... el aniversario del tweet de Mira-san._

_ Gray sonrió mientras su mujer abría la puerta. Una idea apareció en su mente. Su hijo se removió en sus brazos, buscando una postura más cómoda. Antes de comentarle a Juvia su ocurrencia fue a dejar a Hamrio a su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente y fue a la cocina. Juvia estaba haciendo café. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó par la espalda, recargando su cabeza el el hombro de ella y susurrándole al oído:_

_ —Oye, ¿qué te parece que le digamos a mi padre que va a volver a ser abuelo en nuestro aniversario?_

_ Juvia asintió complacida. Después de disfrutar unos segundos del abrazo de Gray se giró y su puso de puntillas para besarlo. Amaba con locura a su familia._

* * *

****Yyyyyyyyy ¡fin! La verdad es que he tardado más de lo esperado en acabarlo y el final no ha quedado como lo había planeado del todo, pero bueno, el resultado no me desagrada. Es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y por eso he querido que sea de mi OTP preferida de todo el manga: el Gruvia.****

****El nombre del hijo de nuestra parejita predilecta es en honor a Hamrio Música, coprotagonista de Rave Master (el primer manga de Mashima por si alguien no lo sabe), que es un personaje que se parece bastante a Gray (y al que también amo).****

****¡Espero que os haya gustado!****

****¡Nos leemos!****

****Atte.: Poppy Makenzie.****


End file.
